As is well known, the Internet provides access to huge numbers of web pages; increasingly the web pages include nested links and objects, the delivery of which can require what is sometimes a non-trivial amount of bandwidth. This is typically not a problem for requests received from terminals that are fixedly connected to the Internet (either directly, or via one of several network portions), and of course the transmission of data within the Internet—on a per request basis—is free. However, with the advent of widespread deployment of 3G networks, requests are increasingly being received from terminals connected to wireless networks. Unlike the transmission of data within fixed-line networks, the transmission of data within mobile networks is typically metered on a per transmission basis. As a result, mobile terminals are faced with hitherto unseen costs for accessing web sites.